


A Memorable Speech

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry is asked to give a speech at Teddy's wedding, but when he gets flustered, it becomes a speech the wedding guests will remember for a long time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Memorable Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Madam Malkin's, and my prompt was 'There's nothing like a new set of custom tailored robes, especially when others notice them.'.

“Don’t you look handsome?” Draco grins, as he slides his arms around his husband’s waist. “Did Madam Malkin make these for you?” he asks, unable to stop staring at Harry in the mirror.

“She did.” Harry nods, an uncomfortable look on his face. “It’s a new design, but I’m not sure…”

“You look breath-taking, love,” Draco whispers into his ear, before turning him around and kissing him. “No one will be able to keep their eyes off you.”

“You know I hate it when people stare.”

“Tough luck, because when you look like that…,” Draco teases, Harry blushing at his words. “Did you finish your speech?”

“I did, but I know I’ll mess it up. I wish Teddy wouldn’t have asked me to do this.”

“It’s an honour. He wants you to speak at his wedding, it’s…”

“I know,” Harry sighs, as he looks down at his new robes. “Do they really look alright?”

“You look spectacular, love.”

* * *

“What happened to the ehm…?” Draco whispers, as he nudges his head into the direction of Harry’s outfit. “It looked different when we got here, didn’t it?”

“It’s something to do with the temperature.” Harry shrugs, the fabric of his robes now thinner than it had been that morning, his suit by now a light linen instead of the heavy fabric it had been this morning. “It’s something Madam Malkin has been working on. So you can wear it in the summer and winter,” he explains, actually happy he isn’t wearing those heavy fabrics anymore. Because the hot summer sun is burning down on them, and he can see the people around him fanning themselves with the dinner menus, trying anything to cool themselves off even just a little.

“And this is tried and tested?” Draco asks, as he runs his fingers over the fabric of Harry’s robes. “I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

“Well, she did say it was new, but…” Harry shrugs. “It feels alright.”

“Good.” Draco smiles, before leaning in for a kiss. “It looks great,” he adds, flashing a reassuring smile. “Are you ready for your speech?”

“No.”

“Well, it looks like…,” Draco begins, just as Teddy comes over to them, looking flushed from today’s excitement.

“Wow,” Teddy chuckles, “No one told me today would be so…”

“Overwhelming?” Draco suggests. “Exciting?”

“Hot?” Teddy laughs. “But it’s been good so far, right?”

“The ceremony was beautiful,” Draco reassures the young man. “How are you feeling? Happy you’re married?”

“It hasn’t hit me yet! But I know it will. Tonight, when everyone’s gone… gah! I’m married, guys!” Teddy laughs, the biggest smile forming on his face. “Anyway, we were thinking of doing the speeches in a few minutes… if you’re ready.”

Harry gives a nervous nod, his husband giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, as Teddy flashes a big smile, before going over to his aunt Hermione.

“He looks happy,” Draco laughs. “Do you remember when we got married?”

“I was a nervous wreck,” Harry admits, a teasing grin forming on his husband’s face.

“Like you are now?”

“I don’t like it when people look at me. I’ve had enough people watching me when I was younger,” Harry defends himself. “I’m only doing this for Teddy.”

“I know, and I’m proud of you, love,” Draco says, before giving him a kiss. “Now go on, tell everyone how proud you are of that boy.”

Harry takes a deep breath, before making his way over to the little makeshift stage. He can already feel people starting to look his way, and all he wants to do is run, but he knows how much this means to Teddy. So he ignores his own discomfort, and he taps the microphone.

“Ehm… excuse me? If I could ehm…,” he stammers, by now everyone’s eyes focussed on him. He can feel himself breaking into a sweat, his speech, which he had learned off by heart, having left his mind completely. So he takes the note from his pocket, and he quickly lets his eyes wander over the words.

But with the hot summer sun burning down on him, everyone staring at him, the words are blurring before his eyes.

“When Teddy asked me if I would do a speech,” he begins, his voice shaking. “I ehm…”

“Oh no…,” Draco mumbles, as he sees a bead of sweat rolling down his husband’s face. As he sees the fabric of his robes slowly but surely growing thinner, until there is nothing left of it. In any other case it would have been unfortunate, but not too big of a deal. But of course Harry had bought the suit to match the robes, and Draco can see the fabric fading away before his eyes.

All around him people are starting to laugh, thinking this is part of Harry’s speech, thinking it’s some kind of joke, but Draco knows better. He can see the exact moment where Harry realises what has happened, the moment where he stares down, and he finds himself standing there in nothing but his boxers and shoes.

Draco half-expects him to break down, right then and there, but instead, Harry looks up, and when their eyes meet, he bursts out laughing, quickly covering up his face, which has turned a dark red by now.

“Bloody Potter,” Draco laughs, as he gets up, all eyes turning his direction. “Always looking to find ways to get attention,” he adds, a teasing smile on his face, as he takes off his jacket.

He quickly wraps it around Harry’s shoulders, before leading him off the stage.

“What happened?” Teddy laughs. “Did you plan for that to happen?”

“No, I most certainly did not,” Harry grumbles, but when he sees the look on his godson’s face, he can’t help but laugh from embarrassment. “It’s the sun.”

“The sun?” Teddy asks, a confused look on his face. “I don’t…”

“I’m so sorry about this. I didn’t mean…”

“Sorry?” Teddy laughs. “That was hilarious. I’m not sure what you were going to say, but…”

“You always have to steal the show, don’t you?” Draco teases, as he wraps an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him against his chest. They share a knowing look, because attention was the last thing Harry had wanted, but when Teddy pulls them both in for a hug, Harry can’t help but laugh.

“Thanks, guys! I’m not sure how you did it, but that was hilarious.”

* * *

“So… what are you going to tell Madam Malkin?” Draco asks, when he and Harry are on the sofa that night, having a drink, Harry still more than just a little embarrassed at what had happened. “I suppose it did work…”

“A little too well, don’t you think?!”

“Didn’t she warn you?”

“Oh, yes, Draco. I wore them, knowing they were going to fade away as soon as I got up on that stage. Exposing myself to all my friends and family, at my godson’s wedding, is everything I’ve ever wanted to do,” Harry deadpans, his husband trying really hard to keep a straight face. “I’m never going to be able to face them again, am I?”

“Aww, you looked adorable,” Draco teases, as he runs his fingers over the robes which had come back when Harry had calmed down. Or rather, when he had cooled off. “At least you made a memorable speech.”

“I didn’t even get to do a speech!”

Harry buries his face in his hands, cringing at what had happened. But when Draco takes him into his arms, he clings onto him, sighing.

“Next time I’m wearing jeans.”

“Sure,” Draco chuckles, before kissing his neck. “But seeing as you’ve still got them on now…”

“What?” Harry laughs, recognising his husband’s tone all too well. “You want to try…?”

“Want to see if we can make them fade again?”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
